


Of Short Skirts and Tequila

by Letmeg0



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: AgentCorp, Alex wears a skirt and Lena loses her shit, Alley Sex, F/F, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, can you blame them?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 10:49:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15661710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Letmeg0/pseuds/Letmeg0
Summary: Alex decides to go for a different look, a tiny little skirt. Lena is rather appreciative.Lena is drunk and handsy. Alex is horny and getting some of that Luthor.





	Of Short Skirts and Tequila

**Author's Note:**

> I had this, rather nice, dream and decided to write it up. Pure smut, no plot or feelings whatsoever!

Lena Luthor was drunk. It wasn't that uncommon of an occurrence. What was uncommon about it was that she was out in public, in the presence of…people. 

 

Another uncommon occurrence, that obviously had nothing at all to do with Lena’s drunken state (ahem…), was Alex Danvers, in a skirt. A short skirt. A VERY short skirt. 

 

Alex loved her job, she loved kicking ass, she loved her new super suit, her big boots, her utility belt. Loved absolutely everything about it. But, every now and then, she wanted something a little different. She wanted to feel just a little bit glamorous, she wanted to show some leg. 

 

So that's what she did as she rocked up to the bar to meet her merry band of super friends one innocuous, run of the mill, Friday night. And that, my friends, is when Lena Luthor decided the only way she was going to survive that sight was by getting royally shitfaced. 

 

Lena was on her third tequila (an unusual choice for her but she definitely needed to bring out the big guns) and felt delightfully light headed when Alex decided she'd had enough of kicking everyone's butt at pool and sat down next to her. Lena’s disappointment at no longer being able to ogle Alex from afar as she bent sinfully over the pool table was short lived as she felt the warm skin of Alex’s exposed thigh slip along her own, suddenly heated, flesh. She took a breath and another shot. 

 

“Really going for it tonight aren't we, Luthor?” Alex quipped. 

 

Lena made a split second decision fuelled by her growing lust and alcohol dulled inhibitions. She turned in her seat, deliberately pushing her bare leg into the gorgeous redhead, and lifted her elbow to the back of their seat. Knowing full well that this position forced her ample breasts to peak capacity, the soft material of her dress stretching almost to breaking point. 

 

“Oh, you know me Agent Danvers: go hard or go home.” Lena smirked as she felt the words drip out of her mouth like honey. 

 

Alex raised an eyebrow at this little display, not missing any of the less than subtle touching nor the sudden urge she felt to bury her face in those perfect tits. 

 

“ _Game on_ ,” she thought to herself before laying it on thick. “Oh come now Ms. Luthor, you know it's _Director_ Danvers.” She crooned whilst she brought her hand up to Lena’s face to brush away a stray strand of glorious ebony hair. 

 

Lena stared at the suddenly very close mouth in front of her with longing. She felt herself move in for the kill--

 

“Hey guys! I brought snacks!” Kara plonked herself down opposite the squirming pair, oblivious to their little moment, and started on the fries and nachos she'd placed on the table. 

 

Alex and Lena resumed their previous positions, silently cursing the blonde bubble of sunshine for her impeccable timing. 

 

This is Lena Luthor though, and she ain't one for letting an opportunity slip through her perfectly manicured fingers. The fingers that had found themselves gliding slowly along a silky, toned thigh. She heard Alex’s breath hitch at the contact and flashed the woman one of her billion dollar smirks. Alex bit her lip. Luckily for them Winn had joined Kara and kept her occupied between mouthfuls, effectively leaving them in their own little, sexy bubble. 

 

With her gaze firmly on that pillowy looking bitten lip, Lena let her fingers slide further, snaking their way to Alex’s inner thigh. The skin felt impossibly soft, almost like marble, except it was warm and inviting and quivering for more. 

 

Alex felt her legs slip open of their own volition, only one thought in her brain and that was to get as much of her skin onto as much of Lena’s skin as humanly possible. 

 

Lena’s eyes roamed Alex’s face for assurance that this was all OK, that her advances were welcome. When their eyes met it was to matching blown pupils and undiluted lust. Lena let out an almost silent moan but Alex caught it and felt it. Felt it right in her suddenly throbbing pussy. She was quickly becoming short of breath, she ached for Lena, ached for the touch that was oh so close. She put her hand on top of Lena’s and pulled, urging the younger woman on, silently begging her to keep going. Lena did not require further instruction, she inched her way along Alex’s skin, dipping under that obscene little skirt. She crept higher and higher reveling in the deep breaths and twitching she brought out in the stunning redhead under her hand. 

 

Alex felt her heart pounding in her chest, this was really happening and she could barely contain her need. Her hips thrust forward as her hands grabbed on to the table that was hiding their little game. Lena felt a powerful surge of arousal at the sight of Alex’s iron grip and plunged her hand all the way to the soaking wet panties covering Alex’s hot core. 

 

“Aahhnnnngg!!” 

 

“Alex? Are you OK?” 

 

Lena’s eyes glanced from Alex’s open mouth to Kara's newly worried expression as she felt the heat rush to her face. Alex felt herself flush deeply and her eyes flew open in fear. 

 

“Uhh uh…I'm fine. I'm fine Kara! It.. Uh.. It's hot in here isn't it? I'm gonna go get some air. You hot too Lena, wanna come with?” 

 

Lena didn't trust her voice, she nodded her assent and prayed that her legs would work as she attempted to follow a swiftly retreating Alex out of the bar. 

 

Alex grabbed Lena’s hand and practically dragged her into the alley out back. As soon as they exited the building Lena found herself shoved roughly against a dirty, cold wall as a hand pulled her leg round the warm, hard body pressing into her and she couldn't be more happy about it. 

 

Alex stopped her passionate onslaught to stare at the Goddess in front of her, their eyes locked and in that moment they both new they were goners. Neither being able to prevent the insatiable pull of their bodies. She leaned in slowly, taking her sweet time, ready to milk this moment for all of it was with. Then their lips met and all bets were off. Alex needed Lena and she needed her NOW. 

 

As she swiped her tongue along that chiseled jawline Alex eased her left hand down the milky flesh revealing itself, inch by inch, from under the other woman's dress. She pushed the infuriating fabric out of the way, desire sending sparks through her whole body, and moved her tongue down to lap at a perfect, pierced nipple. 

 

Lena grabbed fiercely at the red hair at her breast and crushed the mouth into her. Alex responded by taking her teeth to the nipple and tugging. Making sure she licked at the piercing as she did so. 

 

“Ahh fuck Alex! Fuck fuck fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck! I want you inside me! Right here, right now.”

 

Alex’s next action was possibly the most erotic Lena had witnessed. She growled, moved both her hands to the thigh that was still obediently wrapped around her own and tugged at the material there. Lena’s ridiculously expensive dress ripped open and she gasped as the cold evening air hit the soaking wet of her cunt. 

 

Alex wasted no time in making similar scraps of the soaking panties waiting there for her, leaving Lena open, bare and exposed and more turned on than she ever had been. 

 

“Jesus Christ, Alex! Pleeease!!” 

 

Alex took pity on the wreck of a woman she had pinned to a wall. She thrust two fingers into Lena, pumping hard, mercilessly, slamming the heel of her palm into her clit. Alex was on fire, her whole body felt aflame, the muscles in her arm were screaming at her pace but she didn't let up. She moved her mouth back to that delicious nipple and sucked on it, not missing a beat of her punishing attention to Lena’s tensing pussy. She could feel Lena was close but she hadn't had her fill yet, she needed more, she needed everything. She pulled out her fingers to be met with a despairing whimper but she ignored it and dropped to her knees to pull Lena’s throbbing clit into her mouth and sucked and bit and licked at it like her life depended on it. She eased her fingers back into the clenching cunt in front of her and continued her pounding. 

 

“ALEEEEEEXXX!!”

 

It was seconds later that Lena _screamed_ at the top of her lungs, for all the world to hear as she came all over Alex’s face and hand. 

 

Alex eased her through the almighty orgasm and rose to her feet, taking in the vision that was a totally wrecked, utterly fucked Lena Luthor. She lifted her fingers to her mouth and sucked them clean, groaning at the exquisite taste. 

 

Lena could barely stand. So she didn't try to. She dropped to her knees and lifted up that sinful skirt, pushing it right up her hips so it sat there. She made quick work of the poor, abused underwear in front of her and pulled Alex’s leg over her shoulder. She stuck out her tongue and made a deep swipe into Alex that she continued up, she went on to flatten her tongue against the pulsating bundle of nerves. 

 

Alex clenched her hand in Lena’s heavenly locks and rocked into her beautiful face. With every thrust of her hips her clit smashed into Lena’s nose as the knee that was slung over her shoulder knocked into the alley wall. Alex didn't care, she revelled in the sweet, sweet pain as it accompanied shots of electricity that washed through her whole body. 

 

She stood there fucking Lena Luthor's pretty little face and felt a wave of disbelief rush through her. She couldn't fathom what she'd done right in the world to deserve this spectacular surprise. At the same moment Lena tilted her head slightly to peak up at Alex, never halting her tongue that was mapping every millimetre of tight, wet, pussy before her. Her eyes glowed in the darkness, full of lust, adoration, need. Alex came, hard, over and over, she didn't think it was ever going to end. Her grip on Lena would have been painful if arousal hadn't blown all the woman's pain receptors. 

 

Alex eased her leg off the other woman's shoulder and collapsed into Lena, her legs having completely given up. Lena caught her and pulled her into a tight embrace. They sat there for minutes, trying to catch their breath, trying to make sense of the earth shattering fuck they'd just shared. 

 

It was Kara who pulled them out of their joint trance. 

 

“Um…thought you might want some water…” She whispered, her eyes wide as she attempted to focus on something, anything but the tangle of sweaty, sated bodies in front of her. 

 

“Fuck.” 

 

Kara raised her eyebrow at the echoing expletives and made a quick call she hoped would save them all from being stuck in the embarrassing scenario any longer. 

 

“Apparently so,” she sneered as she put down the glass of water she'd brought them and promptly made her way back into the bar. 

 

Alex and Lena took one look at each other and burst out laughing. 

 

Once they recovered from their fit of giggles Alex started to feel her desire creep back as she noticed Lena’s damp core pressing into her thigh. 

 

“I think I'll have to wear a skirt more often.” She cooed into Lena’s ear. 

 

“I think that would be an excellent idea, Director Danvers.” 

 

Alex moaned at the words and both women realised their night was not even close to being over. 

 


End file.
